Wander White and the Seven Hemkas
' 'Silvia Cassani's Movie Spoofs of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Coming Soon to YouTube. 'Cast' Snow White - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) The Evil Queen - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) The Magic Mirror as Itself The Prince - Princess Demurra (Wander Over Yonder) Prince Florian's Horse - Pegasus (Hercules) The Huntsman - Prof. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) The Haunted Forest Monsters as Themselves Forest Animals as Themselves Doc - Orange Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Grumpy - Red Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Happy - Yellow Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Sleepy - Green Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Bashful - Lavender Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Sneezy - Purple Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Dopey - Pink Hemka (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) The Vultures as Themselves The Raven - Maleficent's Crow (Sleeping Beauty (1959)) The Old Hag - Jafar (Aladdin) 'Scenes' Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 2 - Lord Hater's Magic Mirror Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 3 - Wander meets Princess Demurra ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 4 - Lord Hater's Dark Demand Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 5 - In the Woods/Wander Runs Away Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 6 - Wander's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 7 - Wander Discovers a Cottage Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 9 - Meet the Hemkas ("Heigh Ho") Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 10 - Wander Explores Upstairs Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 13 - The Hemkas Discover Wander Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 14 - Wander Meets The Hemkas Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Hemkas' Washing Song)" Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 17 - Deceived/Lord Hater Disguised Himself Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 18 - "The Hemkas' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 19 - "Someday my Girlfriend will Come" Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 20 - Bedtime in the Hemkas' Cottage Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 21 - Jafar's Evil Plan Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 22 - The Hemkas Leave for Work Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 23 - Wander meets Jafar Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 24 - A Race Against Time Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 25 - Wander's Death and Funeral Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Wander White and the Seven Hemkas Part 27 - End Credits 'Trivia' Wander is a nomad, not a princess like Demurra. The Hemkas appear in Part 9. The only one who never appears is Blue Hemka, because he's very sad. AWW, poor him! Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs